ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronicles of Sacred Swords
Chronicles of Sacred Swords, also known as CoSS was started as a booster project by Sheodon, but now he also makes Structure Decks, new cards and another sequel booster for this project. The first booster pack, the Chronicle of Sacred Swords contains a lot of support cards for almost all kind of decks, and a new kind of support for WIND monster, which is a good choice also for beginners and advanced gamers too. The set introduced a totally new archetype of monsters called "Snow" monsters, which also get support cards and an own Structure Deck named Ice Age, which now contains 2 HOLO cards, new cards, and some old cards also get alternate arts too. List of Cards The set first started with a promo card, then with another 79 card was released. There are 80 cards in the first set, which includes 47 Effect Monsters , 20 Spell Cards, 9''' Traps, and '''4 Synchro Monster. *CoSS-0000 - Flame Lion *CoSS-0001 - Warrior's Oath *CoSS-0002 - Big Town *CoSS-0003 - Orb of Morg *CoSS-0004 - Lightkeeper of Deep *CoSS-0005 - Eye of Seal *CoSS-0006 - Snow Dragon *CoSS-0007 - Teen Dragon *CoSS-0008 - Angry Bear *CoSS-0009 - Cancel Draw *CoSS-0010 - Winged Wolf *CoSS-0011 - Jinta *CoSS-0012 - Snow Magician *CoSS-0013 - Book of Knowledge *CoSS-0014 - Map of a Plan *CoSS-0015 - Ancient Calling *CoSS-0016 - Snow Wolf *CoSS-0017 - Wrath of Nature *CoSS-0018 - Green Pot *CoSS-0019 - Blackwing - Dwadel the Black Death *CoSS-0020 - Snow Queen *CoSS-0021 - Isaak, Lightsworn Knight *CoSS-0022 - Phoenix of Lightness *CoSS-0023 - Sword - Blade of Ice *CoSS-0024 - Counter of Deep *CoSS-0025 - Guardian of the Forest *CoSS-0026 - Knight of the Wind *CoSS-0027 - Wing *CoSS-0028 - Trampling *CoSS-0029 - Skeleton Monster *CoSS-0030 - Disconnection *CoSS-0031 - Lord of Winds *CoSS-0032 - Blackwing - Zeon the Avenger *CoSS-0033 - Winged Serpent *CoSS-0034 - Golden Tiger *CoSS-0035 - Berserker *CoSS-0036 - Astral Golem *CoSS-0037 - Suicide Commando *CoSS-0038 - Goblin Commander *CoSS-0039 - Solaris *CoSS-0040 - Steel Golem *CoSS-0041 - Pegasus Prince *CoSS-0042 - Avatar *CoSS-0043 - Probe *CoSS-0044 - Energy Orb *CoSS-0045 - Energy Rune *CoSS-0046 - Cataclysm *CoSS-0047 - Point of Mage *CoSS-0048 - Mind Destruction *CoSS-0049 - Gottmug *CoSS-0050 - Snow Spider *CoSS-0051 - Hunter Dog *CoSS-0052 - Icina *CoSS-0053 - Kuidar the Executor *CoSS-0054 - Treasurehunter Hawk *CoSS-0055 - Phantom Dragon *CoSS-0056 - Wildwing, Golden Baby Dragon *CoSS-0057 - Wildwing, Golden Teen Dragon *CoSS-0058 - Wildwing, Golden Complete Dragon *CoSS-0059 - Kine *CoSS-0060 - Necromancer Lord *CoSS-0061 - Irion, Healer of the Village *CoSS-0062 - Mount *CoSS-0063 - Lone Wolf *CoSS-0064 - The Last Blessing *CoSS-0065 - Wolf of the Mountain *CoSS-0066 - Scout of the Flock *CoSS-0067 - Tundra *CoSS-0068 - Envoy the Peacemaker *CoSS-0069 - Nameless Hero *CoSS-0070 - Sword - Runesword *CoSS-0071 - Sword - Lunir *CoSS-0072 - Sword - Light of Angels *CoSS-0073 - Sword - Blade of Sacrifice *CoSS-0074 - Sword - Zweihander of the Successor *CoSS-0075 - Sword - Guider of Wind *CoSS-0076 - Clash of the Blades *CoSS-0077 - Chickadee *CoSS-0078 - Gemini Horse *CoSS-0079 - Toon Sangan Category:Booster Pack